A Gelato Matcha
by Karuhi Hatsune
Summary: Summary :Kim Jaejoong,seorang namja cantik yang kecantikannya melebihi yeoja,yang menemukan jodohnya di sesendok gelato matcha,Jung Yunho.WARNING!BAD SUMMARY!Oneshot.I'm newbie here!P.S : Cerita sebelumnya banyak kesalahan,ini kurevisi.


Title : A Matcha Gelato

Author : Karuhi Hatsune

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : Romance,Drama(I'm not sure about the genre.)

Character : All of TVXQ/DBSK members.

Disclaimer : Para karakter hanya milik Tuhan YME,tapi fanfic ini milik saya ^^.

P.S : Annyeonghaseyo!^^ saya author baru fanfic pertama bantuan para author semua ya..

PENTING!Cerita yang sebelumnya ada banyak kesalahan,jadi maaf kalau mengganggu..ini direvisi..

WARNING!GAJE,ABAL,OOC,Bad Summary,Yaoi!Boys Love,DLL.

Summary :Kim Jaejoong,seorang namja cantik yang kecantikannya melebihi yeoja,yang menemukan jodohnya di sesendok gelato matcha,Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Matcha Gelato

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah karena teriknya panas keringat terus mengalir dari tubuh namja cantik tadi mulutnya tak berhenti merutuki Kim Junsu,namja mungil yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak Sekolah Dasar hingga saat bukan karenanya,dia tak perlu menunggu di sebuah bangku di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Kim Jae Joong,atau dipanggil Jaejoong,seorang namja cantik berumur 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Tohoshinki High sahabat bernama Kim Junsu yang sangat dekat ,orang-orang salah mengiranya yeoja,karena kecantikannya itu.

Meskipun dirinya begitu cantik,anehnya,dia sampai saat ini belum mempunyai _namjachingu_.Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena kepribadiannya yang '_cool and spicy_' membuat orang agak segan mendekat padanya.

FLASHBACK :

_Seorang namja yang kecantikannya melebihi yeoja tengah bermalas-malasan di kamarnya sambil nonton cuaca sedang 'ganas',dia begitu malas untuk keluar._

_PYONG PYONG!PYONG PYONG!Jaejoong dengan malas mengangkat flip phonenya._

"_Yeoboseo.."_

"…_."_

"_Ooh..kau apa?"_

"…_."_

"_MWO?aish aku tak aku bosan,tapi kau pasti tau,ini pertengahan musim panas,cuaca sedang menggila?ani,aku tak mauu!"_

"…_."_

"_Tidak,A-NI-YO!"_

"…_."_

_"Jinjja?haah.. menunggumu di bangku taman tempat kita berapa?"_

"…_."_

_"Iyaa..aku ."_

_ memutuskan teleponnya._

FLASHBACK END.

"Jaejoong-ah!"seru seorang namja mungil kepada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kim Junsu!Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar disaat cuaca sedang tak bersahabaat?"Jaejoong langsung mengeluh begitu Kim Junsu,seorang namja mungil yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Junsu duduk disebelah Jaejoong,mengabaikannya."Mian, aku dan Junmi(T/N: Junmi itu adiknya Junsu,namanya ngasal)berdebat kecil duluu.."rajuk Junsu.

Jaejoong mendengus keras."Aku mau beli gelato matcha di Snack Hut,mau nitip apa?"tanya Jaejoong."Aku titip chocolate marshmallows aja deh,"sahut Junsu sambil menitipkan menghela napas,lalu berjalan menuju toko snack bertuliskan "Snack Hut" yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Junsu menatap punggung sahabatnya tersebut,lalu terkikik kecil,entah kenapa.

FLASHBACK :

_Junsu buru-buru menyiapkan ini,dia akan mengajak Jaejoong ke Lotte World,karena dia sangat bosan dirumahnya._

_Junsu dengan cepat menelpon namja cantik tersebut._

"…_."_

"_Ya!Kim Jaejoong!kau lupa dengan sahabatmu sendiri hah?"_

"…_."_

"_Jae,ke Lotte World yuk!aku bosan sekali..kau juga kan?"_

"…_."_

"_Jaejoongie..jeball..ikut ya?"_

"…_."_

"_Nanti kubelikan boneka gajah yang limited deeh!"_

"…_."_

"_Jam setengah 9 ,kau HARUS datang!"_

"…_."_

_PIP."Huuuh..namja ituu..kalau bukan sahabatku,akan kubuang semua koleksi bonekanya!"keluh Junsu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya._

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

A Gelato Matcha

.

.

Disisi lain,Jaejoong tengah menghela napas lega begitu memasuki toko tersebut."Annyeonghaseyo..oh,Jaejoong-ah!mana Junsu?"sapa seorang penjaga toko yang tingginya setiang listrik*buaghh* bernama lengkap Shim Changmin.

"Oooh..dia hanya menitip padaku,dia sedang duduk di bangku taman,menu spesial hari ini?"tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum simpul.

Dia dan Junsu sering kesini,sehingga Changmin begitu mengenali mereka berdua.

"Gelato _matcha_ dan _cookies and cream _ice cream,mau apa?"tanya Changmin."Emm..gelato matcha saja sama chocolate marshmallow buat Junsu ya,dibungkus dua-duanya,"pesan Jaejoong."Okee,tunggu di sana jadi 5.000 won,"ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk sebuah meja dengan dua kursi.

Jaejoong hendak duduk disana,namun tiba-tiba seorang namja menghampiri meja tersebut dan mereka duduk mengangkat kepalanya,hendak membentak namja tersebut,namun..

DEG.

Jaejoong terpaku melihat namja tersebut terlihat memiliki karisma yang berkobar-kobar,dan..

Tampan.

Aish..Kim Jaejoong,apa yang kau pikirkan tadi hah?

"Gwaenchana?"tanya namja tampan itu membuatnya tersentak."Eh-hehe,gwaenchana,"jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah sambil menggaruk-tengkuknya yang tak gatal."Aku..boleh duduk disini?"tanya namja tampan tersebut sambil menunjuk kursi didepan mengangguk kaku.

"Jung Yunho imnida,namamu?"tanya namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yunho mengulurkan tangannya."Kim Jaejoong,emm..Yunho-ssi,"jawab Jaejoong sambil membalas tangan Yunho."Jangan panggil aku seformal aku Yunho atau..Yunnie juga boleh,hehehe,"goda Yunho.

Jujur,Jaejoong kaget mendengar itu."Ya!Kita itu baru kenal tau!"keluh Jaejoong sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya,uups..uri Jaejoong jarang seperti itu*buaghh."Panggil aku Jaejoong."ujar Jaejoong singkat.

Mereka mengobrol dengan obrolan ringan,sampai datang Changmin membawa pesanan Jaejoong."Joongie-ah,ini pesananmuu.."celoteh Changmin."YA!Shim Changmin!sudah berkali-kali kuberitahu,jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"keluh Jaejoong lalu menjitak kepala Changmin,mengambil pesanannya,lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hmm..Kim Jaejoong ya?"sahut Yunho pelan."Emm..Changmin-ssi?"tanya Yunho."Ne,ahjussi?"tanya Changmin balik."Aku boleh minta nomor teleponnya?"

.

.

.

"Joongieee..kau lama sekali sih!"bentak hanya terdiam di sebelah memikirkan kejadian tadi."Jung Yunho ya..kenapa aku merasa tak berdaya di hadapannya?dia itu tampan dan kharismanya..aish,YA!Jaejoong!apa kau sudah tidak waras ha?dia hanya orang aneh!"batin Jaejoong dalam hati dengan wajah memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hanya cengo melihat sahabatnya yang kini menjadi karakter 'cool and spicy'nya?

"Apa ada yang terjadi dengannya di toko tadi?"pikir Junsu.

SKIP TIMEE~~~~

Sejak hari itu,Jaejoong dan Yunho sering bertemu maupun Jaejoong sadari,kepribadian Yunho yang_ easy-going_ membuat pribadi 'cool and spicy' nya terkikis sedikit-demi sedikit.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari,sepertinya panah cinta telah memanahkan hatinya pada namja karismatik itu.

At Jaejoong home, 19.00 KST.

Kini,terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tengah berguling-guling di kasurnya."Aaah!Bosaan!"serunya."Sama ..main yuk.."jawab namja mungil yang tengah membaca novel milik Jaejoong."Main apa dulu Suie?"tanya Jaejoong."Main.."ucapan Junsu terputus mendengar dering telepon Jaejoong.

Besok adalah hari libur,jadi Junsu menginap di rumah Jaejoong.

PYONG PYONG!PYONG PYONG!Jaejoong langsung mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon dahulu.

"Yeoboseo..nuguya?"tanya Jaejoong.

"_YA!Kau tak mengenalku hm?_"

DEGG..Meskipun Jaejoong sering mendengar suara itu,ia selalu saja termangu mendengar suara itu.

"I..iyaa..ini Kim..Jae..joong..inii..Jung Yunho,kah?"

"Ya ampun..kau kira aku ini siapa,Joongie-ah?"

"Ya!Enak saja kau memanggilku begitu!"

"Suka-suka aku dong..hehe.."

Jaejoong mendengus keras mendengarnya.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku heh?ppali katakan apa urusanmu."tanya Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho agak merinding mendengar suaranya."Emm..kau punya waktu gak besok?"

"Hah?iyaa..sekolahku besok libur,wae?"

"Emm..ketemuan yuk di 'tempat biasa',jam setengah 7 malam?jebaall..ikut ya?nanti,kutraktir gelato matcha lagi."

Jaejoong terkikik kecil Yunho selalu mengajaknya hang out,terkadang sifat _childish_-nya keluar.'Tempat biasa' tersebut adalah Snack Hut dekat taman."Hh..ne,aku akan datang,Yunho-ah."

Yunho bersorak dalam hatinya."Aku akan menunggumu,Joongie-ah..Annyeong~~"

langsung ditutup oleh Yunho.

"Grr…beruang ituuuu…sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Joongie!huh!sudah berkali-kali kuingatkan!"ujar Jaejoong."Nugu,Jaejoong?"tanya Junsu."Jung ?"tanya Jaejoong balik."Ani,tak papa."jawab Junsu ,Junsu sering mendengar suara itu.

"Jaejoong,dia itu pacarmu?"tanya Junsu tiba-tiba."MWO?Beruang bodoh itu?bukaaan..dia bertemu denganku di Snack Hut.."jelas Jaejoong salah tingkah."Jangan berbohong padaku,Joongie-ah..jarang sekali nada bicara itu kau keluarkan pada dan kau itu baru mengenal 2 tahu,kau butuh mengenal orang itu setengah tahun untuk mengeluarkan 'sifat aslimu' itu,ne?"sahut Junsu sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sifat aslimu'."Jun..Junsu-aah!"seru Jaejoong sambil melemparkan bantal ..

PLUK!

Bingo!Tepat mengenai wajahnya!

"Hohoho!mau bermain pillow war denganku heh,Kim Jaejoong?"tanya Junsu sambil menyeringai.

Mereka terus melemparkan bantal dengan senang dan tertawa-tawa sampai suara mereka lenyap ditelan bumi.

.

.

A Gelato Matcha

.

.

At Snack Hut,18.45 KST.

Jaejoong agak ragu dengan pilihan bajunya.T-shirt putih dengan rompi jeans,dengan celana jeans hitam dan sneakers hitam,apakah itu cukup?karena,selera fashion Jaejoong sangatlah kurang(menurutnya).

"Jaejoong-ah,sini!"seru seseorang dari seberang seorang namja dengan baju yang ternyata SAMA dengan Jaejoong,itu adalah Jung Yunho.

DEG..DEG..

Lagi-lagi..

Mengapa setiap kali Jaejoong melihat Yunho,tubuhnya seolah tak berkutik?.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pada Yunho sambil memasang senyum Jaejoong duduk dihadapan Yunho,tiba-tiba Yunho berkata."Kau itu kenapa kalau senyum selalu setengah-setengah,hm?"keluh agak bingung dengan keluhan dia bersama Yunho,Yunho belum pernah sekalipun mengeluh tentang senyumnya.

Jaejoong memasang senyum yang tulus."Nah,kalau begini,kau itu lebih manis.."kata Yunho.

BLUSH.

Perlahan muka Jaejoong semerah buah stroberi favoritnya."Y..yaa!apa yang kau katakan itu,Yunho?"tanya Jaejoong."Memang iya,kenapa baju kita sama ya?"tanya melirik bajunya dan baju Yunho ,identik sekali."Jangan-jangan,kita jodoh?"goda Jaejoong yang memerah pun makin memerah.

Yunho memberi isyarat pada seorang pelayan yang ternyata adalah Changmin mengangguk,membawa keluar pesanannya dan menaruhnya di meja Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat ,Yunho belum memesannya sebelum dia datang,Yunho sudah memesannya.

Ternyata,itu adalah 2 gelas gelato matcha yang Jaejoong pesan dihari pertama pertemuan mereka,yang diam-diam,Jaejoong mulai menyukainya.

"Kau tahu,Kim Jaejoong?gelato matcha inilah yang membuat kita gelato ini sama seperti orang yang kini duduk ,orang di hadapanku adalah kau,Kim Jaejoong."kata Yunho serius.

Jaejoong terperanjat hanya mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah dengan mulai memakan gelato matcha tersebut.

"Kau tahu,aku..sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak hari pertama kita merasa nyaman ikut tersenyum melihat senyum yang sangat jarang kaukeluarkan ikut bahagia melihatmu bahagia.

Aku tahu,mungkin ini terdengar menjijikkan menurutmu,karena kelamin kita yang sama-sama berstatus ,aku hanya ingin menyatakan Jaejoong,**_joahaeyo,saranghaeyo_**.Will you be my **_namjachingu_?**"tanya Yunho.

KLANTANG!(T/N : Mian kalau suaranya salah .*)

Sendok yang dipegang Jaejoong benar-benar ,Yunho yang selama ini terus berdengung di pikirannya,menyatakan perasaannya PADANYA.

Tak terasa,sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah,kini mulai tergulir bebas di pipinya yang putih.

"Kenapa menangis?"tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong menggeleng,dengan perlahan,dia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

" mau,"ujarnya merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan hangat,dan perlahan Jaejoong membalasnya.

"Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu kau akan memanggilku Yunnie,oke?"sahut Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"I-iyaa,Yu..Yunnie.."ucap Jaejoong gugup sambil menunduk,menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah akan meletus(menurutnya).Perlahan,Yunho meraih bibir Jaejoong,dan melumatnya lembut.

"Boojae,saranghae.."bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Nado."

Dan 2 gelas gelato tersebut,menyatukan hati mereka dibawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang.

**END**

Haah..akhirnya selesai fic pertama Karuhi!.

Karuhi anak baru di kancah *aseeek* fanfiction ini.

Profil biodata Karuhi lebih lengkap bisa dilihat di Bio Karuhi.

Mohon bantuan para author semua ya.

Aduuh maaf kalau feel YunJaenya kurang kerasa.

PS : -Aku gak tahu satuan harga won berapa,jadi aku ngasal,hehe.

-Junmi itu nama ngasal,mian kalau agak weird di penglihatan kalian.

Please reviews :))

Jaa ne!


End file.
